


Most Likely

by bearabees



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Ask to tag!!, Begging, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Genderfluid Character, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, genderfluid snufkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: It was either this or jail, the Park keep had said, and Snufkin absolutely would rather have sex then go to jail, so here he was, top unbuttoned in the back and pants down, being slammed into with no regards for the safety of his sex, which ached from the stretch and rough attention, while tied to a tree.





	Most Likely

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last night after a 5 am tumblr post cause I couldn't go back to sleep. Enjoy~

There was nothing Snufkin could do, thighs trembling and shaking from each harsh thrust put into him. He'd been caught by a Park Keeper, who made him hug a tree and then proceeded to tie his hands from the other side, effectively putting him in place. It was either this or jail, the Park Keep had said, and Snufkin absolutely would rather have sex then go to jail, so here he was, top unbuttoned in the back and pants down, being slammed into with no regards for the safety of his sex, which ached from the stretch and rough attention, while tied to a tree.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, back arching as he let out a sharp keen of pleasure after the Keeper struck a cord inside of him, his gut twisting as he pushed his hips back to meet the next thrust. It was wet and ludicrous, the sound of skin slapping against skin, his own flush with color and dotted with freckles. The Park Keep wouldn't admit it but Snufkin had to of been one of his prettiest lays yet. They both felt the warmth pooling and their speed picked up, the Keep's hand moving to the front Snufkin's neck as he pressed his chest to the other's back, gripping gently as he shifted his calves to hook just below Snufkin's, picking him up and pressing him to the tree, the smaller of the two barely on his tip toes. Snufkin's face scraped against the bark, the slight sting from a couple scratches causing him to wince slightly before his face twisted with ecstasy and broke into a cry of surprise, twisting into euphoric sobs of pleasure as the keeper began to slam into that spot repeatedly. The warmth was surging into a burning feeling now, knowing both of them were close, Snufkin glanced behind him with his face pressed to the bark still, the slight pain tolerable for now. 

"P-please fill me up, I deserve it for stealing yo-your fruit!" he gasped as his neck was squeezed lightly at his words, feeling the Park Keeper's hips stutter as the Mumrik felt a flood of cum spill into him, his hips squirming as he tried get himself off. However, the Keep wasn't having it to Snufkin's frustration, holding his hips still as his load overflowed, seed trailing down the criminal's leg as he rested his head on Snufkin's shoulder.

"Nah ah ah! This is punishment, no release for you, young sir."

Snufkin let out a droned groan, warmth dying in his gut as the Keeper pulled out, a small slick sound coming from it as cum gushed from his slit, feeling his insides twitch from the emptiness.

"Oh please, please, please! I promise not to do it again, please have another go..~" that was a lie, of course, but he wiggled his hips in temptation anyway, needing to take care of the itch. Mymble's hated the itch, wanting to soothe it as soon as possible, what better way then a small show to a sex hungry Park keep.

The Keep's pupils grew darker and he stepped forward again, moving a finger to drag up Snufkin's drooling slit, a throaty whine falling from the brunette as he raised his tail high and pushed his hips out, letting out a murp of excitement as one hip was grabbed. However, he didn't expect the Keep to get on his knees, and suddenly, there was a tongue buried in his sex, tail whipping before curling in mild distress, the Keeper's tongue reaching deep, not as deep as Moomin but deep enough to rub his itch just right. He put his head down in shame of enjoying such an act as he pushed his hips back, gasping as each stroke made him feel emptier as the Keep's tongue retreated. This went on for a couple minutes before Snufkin heard the Keep get up, then felt him pressing against his back again before fingers were slammed into his sex, immeditely causing Snufkin to keen as fingers abused his inner walls. Panting, he pushed his hips out as far as he was allowed, which in turn allowed the Park Keep to get closer, nipping at his ear.

"What a dirty little whore you are, stealing fruit and trying to get away with it, only to be caught and tied up, hips out and presenting like a pretty little present just for me."

Snufkin's tail and toes curled, letting a series of hiccupped whimpers fall from his lips. This was rather whorish of him, wasn't it? He felt like the lowest of the lows now, submitting to a Park Keep like this, but it was definitely a bargain he wouldn't pass up, not without the Woodies to help him this time. 

"Beg for it, Mumrik~" the Keep murmured before biting Snufkin's ear, a gasp received in return as they went flat.

Snufkin closed his eyes, feeling slick and cum trailing down his thighs from their romp. Oh to heck with it.

"Please! I've learned my lesson!"A lie, nobody would ever stop him pulling crimes against society,"Please, let me cum, Sir!"

The Park Keep let out a snide comment, confirming to himself that Snufkin was a whore, which had Snufkin internally barking out a laugh before his thoughts were cut off from being slammed against the tree, fingers ramming into his slit with abandon and ripping a squeal of pleasure from the Mumrik. The shame, edging, and pleasure combined was enough to send Snufkin over the edge, small pitiful hiccups dropping from his lips as the Keeper continued to rub his insides, though at a gentler pace now that Snufkin had reached his end.

"Alright then, hopefully you've learned your lesson and you won't be coming around for more. Though.. if you do, expect it to be worse next time."

As the Keep spoke, he untied Snufkin from the tree, but not before slapping one of the slightly pink rump from his forceful thrusts, pleased as he was rewarded with a yelp.

"O-Oh! Y-yes sir, I will behave from now on."he looked at the Park Keep with a facade of understanding, pulling up his pants as he was finally released. The Park Keep showed him the way out, but didn't let him go before saying one last thing.

"If you ever want company just for the company, come in but don't steal or walk on the grass, Mumrik..~"

And with that, Snufkin bounded off, thighs and cheeks still tingling from the vigorous pounding he had just taken. Maybe he would return, for fruit most likely.

Most likely.


End file.
